


Dousing the Fire

by itbepansam



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Keith is in mourning after losing Shiro for the second time.





	Dousing the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Finished commission for Mikiri. Sorry it took so long

It was all too much. Too much noise, too much tension, too much. It was overwhelming. He hadn’t felt like this since the Kerberos mission was announced to be a failure. He needed a break, needed to go isolate himself and work until he collapsed. That was the best way to help with all the noise. 

His feet carried him to the training deck, a voice that was not his own left his throat, calling out for the training bot. He moved in a fog, like it was an out of body experience. The only sounds to be heard were his panted breath and the clang of his sword hitting the bot’s staff. He occasionally grunted as he got pushed back by the bot, but for the most part he was a silent warrior. 

It felt like his body was on fire. There was so much heat, so much energy. His mind was completely blank, trying not to grieve. He had already done it. He couldn't do it again. It was too late to do it now. He especially knew he couldn't do it when he knew Shiro was still out there. 

Oh no.

He thought about him. 

Now there was more ferocity thrown into every blow. The level was set higher, but he kept working the bot back, anger and furiousness and a bit of hatred coursing thru his veins. He had to keep fighting, couldn't stop. If he stopped, it would be over. 

One clear cut through the bot ended the session, forcing Keith into his thoughts. He was numb, the fire had burned too hot and he was left to the ashes.

He hadn't even realized someone had come in until there was a gentle hand on his shoulder. His heart half hoped it had been Shiro, but it quickly deflated upon realization that it was only Hunk. He looked concerned. Had he said something? His mouth was parted like he had. 

“What?” Keith questioned, shaking his head slightly to try and come into focus more. 

“How long have you been up here?”

Keith shrugged, unsure. “I couldn't sleep so I came up here to train.”

“Bud, it's nearly morning. We're about to have breakfast.”

“..Oh.”

Hunk’s shoulders dropped, his mouth following into a frown while his eyebrows scrunched up in concern. His hand, incredibly large compared to Keith’s shoulder, hadn't moved. Instead, the other hand was added to the other shoulder. 

“I know losing Shiro-” Keith tensed. “-what happened, was intense. It's taken a toll on all of us. We-”

“No!” Keith pulled away from Hunk’s gentle and grounding hands. “You don't know him like I do. You all think he's dead but he's not. I know he's not. He didn't die when the Garrison said he did, and he didn't die this time.”

“Keith. The lion was empty. You need to understand that. Shiro is gone.”

The red paladin didn't answer, merely walked away, his feet stomping as he went. He was upset. Angry. He hated the universe. He hated himself sitting by and letting it happen. How could this have happened? How could he allow for the universe to take his best friend away from him again?

Answer: he couldn't. 

That's why he fought tooth and nail to try and find him. He had spent weeks searching all over space for Shiro. He wasn't going to give up hope. He knew Shiro was out there and he was going to find him. He didn't care if he spent his entire life searching, he would find him. 

Keith didn't know where he was going until suddenly he was bumping into Pidge. She looked at him sadly, easily reading his emotions. But he couldn't handle her pity, nor anyone else’s. 

His skin was getting hot again. He needed to work through it but Hunk was on the training deck. And he wasn't going to join them for breakfast. It wasn't like he had an appetite anyways. 

He turned on his heel, away from Pidge and nearly darted down a hallway. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he needed to be away from everyone. He couldn't handle their concerned faces or their sad looks. 

They didn't know the Shiro he did. They didn't know that Shiro snorts when he laughs really hard. They didn't know that Shiro had built that hoverbike from so long ago that was either collecting dust and dirt or had been impounded by the Garrison. They didn't know that Shiro loved to sneak out at night just to watch the stars. They didn't know Shiro once had a tattoo of his brother’s name written on his right wrist. 

They didn't know. 

Keith’s angry walk had led him to a library that was covered wall-to-wall in books. He took it in, aweing in its majesty before the heat and the anger returned. Before he realized what he was doing, he began to tear apart the books, throwing them across the room, ripping out pages. He knew he would have to apologize to Allura later, but he didn't care right now. 

He didn't care about anything except for the fact that once again, he had lost his best friend to the stars. 

He didn't know when he had started crying. But somewhere in the middle of the rampage, he felt hot tears fall down his cheeks. He fell the the ground, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes, yelling to try and stop crying. He hated crying. He didn't cry before. Not once in his life of many tragedies had he cried. Why was this time different? Why did this one hurt so much?

He knew Shiro wasn't dead. So why was he crying? 

Keith coughed a couple times to pull back, his gloved hands wiping desperately at his face like a small child before amethyst eyes look around the room at the destruction he had caused. It was like a hurricane had come through, paper and books flung in every direction. He didn't recall flipping over a couch but apparently he had. 

Slowly, he busied himself with picking up the room, setting all of the book back on the shelves while all the torn up papers were set on the table next to the sofa he had picked up and fixed. He would have to apologize and explain what happened to Allura later, but right now his heart was too heavy. 

When he was nearly done, the door to the library opened and Coran walked in. The man eyed Keith and then the stack of papers before giving a sad smile.

“Can we talk?” The altean asked, sitting on the couch and patting next to him. After a moment’s hesitation, Keith nodded and sat down, though he feared what Coran was going to say. He had already heard enough from Hunk. Anymore would be too much. 

“Back on Altea, we used to have these big ceremonies when warriors came back from battles victoriously. There'd be music, dancing, and more food than could ever be provided. My son and I used to run them together.”

“I didn't know you had a son,” Keith said softly, to which Coran nodded. 

“A sprite, young chap if I say so myself. He used to take the microphone and seduce the whole gathering with his voice. Got many proposals from all types of people.” His facial expression fell for a second before picking back up. “We always threw the best ceremonies. And at the end, the warriors would be welcomed back officially by King Alfor.”

“Seems like it was a really cool thing to see. But.. why are you telling me this?”

“Would you like to help me prepare for one, for when we find Shiro?”

Just those few words made Keith light up, a bright smile forming on his face as his mind already raced with what they could do. 

“I know his favorite foods, though we may have to fiddle with it a little because we're in space. And we can have his favorite songs playing! I'm sure we can get Pidge to help with that.” He jumped to his feet as his mind worked at a million miles a minute, forming this grand scheme for his best friend. “Hunk will help with food. And you and I can set up all the arrangements. Allura can figure out who will come, probably the Balmerans, and the Arusians. Do you think we can get mermaids here? I know it'll distract Lance so he doesn't ruin anything. And the Blade of course can come. Are there certain things that galra can and can't eat? Like sometimes I get sick when I drink milk and I got told I was probably lactose intolerant, but like is there anything else? And what about the others? We'll have to ask them I guess. Oh! And the room can be decorated in purples and blacks. Do you think we could set up the room so there's stars at the top? I know we're in space but I know Shiro would really appreciate it.” Keith looked at Coran and noticed a proud smile, if a bit sad. “Are you okay, Coran?”

The Altean stood up and pulled Keith into a hug. Keith wasn't too big on hugs, but after a moment he hugged Coran back.

“You remind me a lot of my son. I think you and he would have gotten along just fine.”

Coran pulled back, the proud and determined smile taking place on his face. “He's gonna be okay. We'll find him.”

“Yeah. We will.” Keith smiled in return. 


End file.
